Polymers containing aromatic moieties or aromatic centers are well-known. These polymers have well-defined properties such as flexibility, tear strength, and hardness. Examples of these types of polymers include polystyrene, polycarbonates and polyphenylene oxides.
In many instances it is desirable to modify the physical properties of the aforementioned polymers. One means of doing this heretofore has been to physically blend another material (a modifying agent) with the aromatic polymer.
I have discovered another means of modifying the aromatic polymers so that they have different properties. This means will be described in the summary of my invention.